Jugando A Escondidas
by mina202
Summary: Una pequeñita historia sobre un bello momento de Seiya y Serena. Es un Universo Alterno. RR por favor!


**A la personalidad juridica correspondiente: Vamos! que ningun abogado que se jacte de ser muy bueno va a decir nada por un poco mas de 600 palabras...cierto? Por si acaso...no tengo ninguna intencion de quedarme con Sailor Moon de forma lucrativa...Eso si, admito que a veces me gustaria ir a su rescate, para que no se convierta en la monita de porcelana de una bonita vitrina. So...conmigo no vengan con demandas :p**

**Bueno...pues esto es casi nada..pero ayer me ha dado un atacaso y le he dicho a la buena Resu que pensaria en subir esto...so..aqui toy!!!**

**Love, Mina :P**

* * *

**JUGANDO A ESCONDIDAS**

Por: Mina de apellido 202

Era de noche, venia corriendo desde un lugar con aspecto lúgubre y es que había quedado atrapada en aquellas mazmorras al intentar huir.

No era que fuera perseguida por un mercenario o por algún extraño personaje con alguna especie de poder. No, venia siendo perseguida por algo hermoso. Había que reconocerlo, y es con esos ojos tan bellos…con esa cabellera negra tan provocativa y sobretodo con esa voz, nadie se podía resistir a los encantos de Seiya Kou. Mucho menos lo iba a hacer ella, una pobre niña indefensa, hacia esa llamarada de encanto.

Sus pasos resonaron por la fría piedra,.. ¡Qué gran idea había sido jugar a las escondidas en una mazmorra! Pero es que cuando le había dicho de esa manera tan picara si deseaba jugar…no se había resistido. Había saltado a sus brazos en una finta para conseguir ventaja. Desde entonces, se hallaba perdida en aquel lugar del castillo que ambos ocupaban. Y con ambos se refería a solo ellos dos.

La imagen de esta hermosa narración queda en pausa: Si, con Serena parada en una posición un poco incomoda y el cabello detenido al aire. No se preocupen, será solo unos momentos.

Se preguntarán, querido público, cómo es que se encontraban aquella joven rubia y ese escultural joven moreno solos en un viejo castillo. Pues bien, imaginen que lo único que existió de la guerra contra galaxia fue solo Seiya Kou. No Maker, no Healer, claro, no es que nos caigan mal, desde luego que no, pero para que nuestros fines se lleven a cabo no les necesitamos. Sigamos pues, imagínense ahora que de las inners solo existe Amy y que ella es muy adinerada y le ha prestado a nuestros protagonistas su mini castillo estilo lex luthor en los campos japoneses. De las outers solo existe Michiru, que es una violinista de fama mundial, en lugar de ser amiga de Serena, es conocida de Seiya, obviamente conocidos a través del mundo del espectáculo. Y Darien…pues ni para que mencionarlo. Simplemente es un mundo tan bonito que el no existe.

Sigamos entonces con nuestra bonita redacción.

Nos quedamos en que Serena corría por las mazmorras. Si, y era difícil, porque ese día se le había ocurrido montarse en unos tacones de diez centímetros. No era que no pudiera caminar con ellos, pero correr era algo totalmente diferente. Si era honesta consigo misma, reconocería que estaba perdida. Si Seiya se lo preguntara, sabia exactamente en donde se encontraba. Con pelos y señales.

Giraba en una de las esquinas, lo único que alcanzaba a divisar era una puerta entreabierta. Oscura, lúgubre y con una sombra que dejaba pensar que había objetos muy asquerosos dentro. Como buena scout que fue en OTRA vida, se acercó para investigar. Sus pasos resonaron mas quedo, pues se había puesto en plan de Sherlock Holmes, tomó la puerta en sus manos y la abrió despacio. Que fue lo que paso, no tenia ni idea. Lo único que si recordaba era sentir unos fuertes brazos a su alrededor, que la aprisionaban de una manera francamente deliciosa.

Al sentir el cosquilleo que los largos cabellos de Seiya le producían en el cuello, se dio la vuelta.

"¿Y tu a que hora apareciste?" Le dijo con una sonrisa. "Casi me caigo del susto" Le tomó la mejilla y le dio un leve apretón, haciendo que se sonrosara.

"Jamás, Bombón. Jamás. Primero me caigo yo antes de que uno de tus lindos cabellos toque el suelo." Y le dio un beso. Un beso que todos dirían era robado; todos menos ella, que sabía se lo estaba regalando con el más infinito amor y la más dulce ternura.

* * *

**Lo se, lo se...un poquito mas corto y desaparece de la faz de la tierra...no me golpeen! Solo fue un momento de locura..y los cielos saben que debo dejar de escribir cortavenas o terminaré en alguna institucion de ayuda mental! **

**No se a ustedes...pero a mi como que se me venia el antojo de algo mas relajado...sin guerras...sin hijos...sin maridos..solo ellos dos en un bonito momento. Casi casi momento Kodak:P**

**So...esta pequeña cosilla me tomare la licencia de dedicarselo a Resu!!! que me invito al foro de nuestro tan amado Seiya y que fue la primera, SI la primera, en leer esta cortita historia...hehe. **

**LOve!!! nos vemos luego!!! Raven y yo preparamos algo para despedirnos de nuestra querida preparatoria...xDDDDD ya veran!!! **

**Seeya!! Mina202**


End file.
